My 'Girlfriend'
by Living Chain
Summary: P4 CRACK. Tokyo, 6 bulan setelah pertarungan terakhir, Seta Souji akhirnya kembali ke rumahnya. Tetapi, seorang tamu tak diundang datang ke rumahnya. Siapakah itu? One-shot. OOC dikit.


Cerita yang muncul dengan sendirinya di otak ketika berada di pertengahan P4, meh, ayolah, MinaXRyoji aja ada, knapa yang ini nggak ada? Adachi kan ganteng… **-digebuk Ryoutaro-** Mwahahahahaha… Lah, boleh juga tuh… DojiXAdachi… Apa besok buat pair ini lagi, ya? **–digebuk Dojima FC-** By the way, sebelum meng-scroll halaman ke bawah, di fic ini terkandung SPOILER, OOC, dan sedikit 'aura kedewasaan'. Atau lebih tepatnya buat hati-hati semua ficku aku kasih rating T, sih, ya… Ya, sudahlah, enjoy!

Summary : P4 CRACK. Tokyo, 6 bulan setelah pertarungan terakhir, Seta Souji akhirnya kembali di rumahnya. Tetapi, seorang tamu tak diundang datang ke rumahnya. Siapakah itu? One-shot. OOC dikit.

Disclaimer : MegaTen series, apalagi P4 bener-bener punya ATLUS. Walaupun ampe jual tipi, jual kursi, dan jual rumah pun saiah nggak bakal bisa beli P4.

Warning : Crack pairing… Please jangan gebukin saiah karena pairing ini… Rated T bcoz some of 'adult scene' **(padahal sendirinya masih di bawah umur)**, mild language, OOC, dan SPOILER pula. Meh, ini fic paling parah yang pernah kubuat… **-menangis di pojokan kamar sambil menggedor-gedor laptop-

* * *

  
**

**My 'Girlfriend'**

Hidup selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Tentu saja hal itu juga berlaku untuk anak cowok berumur 17 tahun ini yang mempunyai tatanan rambut mangkok berwarna abu-abu (ato silver ato putih, terserahlah). Hidupnya yang dari biasa-biasa saja berubah menjadi benar-benar bukan biasa-biasa saja. Sebuah pembunuhan terencana yang berlokasi di Inaba mewarnai hidupnya selama 1 tahun kemarin. Tetapi, oleh sebab kerja kerasnya, orang-orang di Inaba bisa bernapas lega setelah dia dan teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan Izanami 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat ini, Souji sedang berada di kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua rumahnya yang berada di jantung kota Tokyo. Souji duduk di depan meja belajarnya, tampak membolak-balik buku pelajarannya yang tebalnya sudah bisa menyaingi kamus tebal bahasa Indonesia. Tiba-tiba saja, ibunya memanggil dari arah lantai satu.

"Souji-chan! Turunlah! Ada temanmu, nih!", kata ibunya. Souji pun berhenti membaca, lalu menjawab, "Siapa itu, okaa-san?"

"Dia bilang dia temanmu dari Inaba!", balas ibunya. Souji menghela napasnya. Berpikir itu pasti Rise yang selalu datang ke rumahnya dengan membawa Mystery Food X, atau mungkin Naoto yang hanya ingin bersilatuhrami saja, dan pilihan terakhir Yosuke yang memang sudah seperti uke miliknya. Dia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun ke bawah. Dia melihat ke arah muka ibunya, menandakan dia bertanya di mana temannya itu berada sekarang.

"Dia berada di ruang tamu, di sana!", katanya sambil menunjuk arah ruang tamu. Souji pun mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu di sana, duduk seorang perempuan di atas sofa yang berumur sebaya dengannya. Dia memiliki rambut silver bergelombang yang tampak seperti menari-nari ketika rambutnya diterpa angin yang masuk dari jendela. Perempuan itu memakai sebuah tank top berwarna putih polos yang ditemani jeans warna biru di bawahnya. Mukanya menghadap ke arah jendela, menyebabkan Souji tidak bisa melihat muka perempuan itu. Tentu saja Souji tidak mengingat memiliki teman yang mempunyai ciri-ciri seperti itu. Temannya yang berambut putih hanyalah; Naoki, tapi dia cowok. Ai, rambutnya berwarna oranye. Ayane, … Bercanda. Jadi, dia tidak memiliki teman seperti perempuan di situ. Souji pun mendekatinya lalu berkata.

"Uuum… Maaf, tapi anda ini siapa, ya?", tanya Souji sopan kepada perempuan yang tak dikenalnya ini. Tiba-tiba saja, perempuan itu tertawa kecil, Souji malah jadi makin bingung.

"Hmhmhmhmhm… Ahahahaha…! Sudahkah kau melupakan dinda…?", kata perempuan itu setelah tertawa.

"Hah…? Di-dinda…?", tanya Souji sedikit kaget dengan panggilan 'dinda', tapi di saat yang bersamaan dia merasa familiar dengan suara tertawa perempuan itu. _'Loh…? Suara tertawa itu…'_

Perempuan itu pun membalikkan badannya, membuat mukanya terlihat oleh Souji. Langsung saja Souji mengenali muka itu, dia kaget setengah mati. Di depannya, duduk seorang perempuan yang memiliki bola mata berwarna merah darah yang indah saat diterpa cahaya, dengan pola wajah yang sedikit maskulin entah kenapa. Langsung saja perempuan itu melompat dan memeluk Souji yang sedang terkaget-kaget setengah mati.

"Kyahahahahaha! Harusnya kamu liat mukamu saat itu, Souji! Kamu imut banget, deh!", katanya sambil memeluk Souji.

"Nggak mungkin…! K-kau, kau, kau, k-au… I-I, I, iza…", katanya terbata-bata.

"Yup! This is Izanami! Kau merindukanku, sayang?", kata Izanami yang, secara ajaib, kembali ada di sini, di depan mata Souji, mode cewek, dengan baju tank top, memeluknya, plus, memanggilnya 'sayang'.

"He-hentikan! Ja-jangan bunuh gue! Lepasin!", katanya sedikit ketakutan sambil mendorong tubuh Izanami di bagian tengah, yang entah kenapa, terasa empuk.

Izanami pun sedikit terdorong, dan akhirnya dia menyerah juga memeluk Souji. Dia sedikit mencibir, "Cish… Aku tak punya keinginan untuk membunuhmu lagi, kok…", katanya sambil duduk di sofa itu kembali.

Souji yang masih kaget pun sedikit terengah-engah, lalu berkata, dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya, dan menunjuk Izanami dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kenapa kau masih hidup?", teriaknya. Izanami kemudian membalas, "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku ini hidup karena ada hati manusia, selama manusia masih hidup, aku akan terus ada di dunia ini. Gitu aja kok repot", katanya dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

"By the way, kamu lucu juga ketika dipanggil Souji-chan oleh ibumu! Hmhmhmhmhm!", tawa Izanami sambil menutupi mulutnya, diikuti dengan raut muka Souji yang memerah. Souji yang udah salah tingkah langsung berkata, "U-ukh! Di-diam! Po-pokoknya, apa tujuanmu datang ke sini? Masih mau menutupi dunia manusia dengan kabut itu, hah?"

Izanami pun tertawa kecil, lalu kemudian dia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan dengan gemulai ala putri sinden dengan gaya meliak-meliuk ke arah Souji, kemudian memeluknya, lalu mencium pipi laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu. Souji langsung speechless, dilanjutkan dengan Izanami yang berkata, "Aku ke sini untuk kencan denganmu, sayang"

…

Izanami's kiss : 9999 damage! Souji's HP : 0. The Moon Tsukubame in your pocket is glowing with a warm light. Use Moon Tsukubame?

Yes

No

**-Back to the scene-**

Souji yang sudah kembali hidup sekarang sedang duduk di atas sofa, kebalikan dari hal yang tadi di mana sekarang Izanami, yang dengan ajaib bisa hidup kembali, sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Mukanya menunjukkan raut yang sedikit kesal plus malu. Tampaknya dia sedang menginterogasi Izanami, mungkin ketularan dari pamannya, Dojima.

"Jangan bercanda, ya! Kau pasti bohong, kan? Sebelum itu, aku mau bertanya, kenapa kau MASIH hidup?", tanya Souji dengan sedikit berteriak, menekankan pada kata 'masih'

Izanami hanya bermain dengan tangannya dari tadi, lalu menjawab, "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, sih? Aku akan selalu hidup selama manusia masih ada…"

"Kh…! Pertanyaan kedua! Gimana caranya kau bisa ada di Tokyo? Inaba sama Tokyo itu jauh banget tau!"

"Hm? Oh, sedikit 'kunjungan' ke seorang teman di penjara selalu baik, kan?", jawab Izanami jujur sambil tersenyum nakal. Langsung saja Souji sweatdropped.

"Maksudmu… Adachi-san…? Ta-tapi, seperti yang kau bilang, dia dipenjara! Memangnya dia bisa memberimu uang untuk ke sini apa?", tanya Souji lagi. Dilanjutkan dengan Izanami mengeluarkan foto Adachi dan Dojima dari kantong celananya, lalu mendekatkan dan kemudian menempelkan kedua foto itu. Souji melongo, terus sweatdropped lagi. _'Dia masih bisa berhubungan dengan Dojima ba-san, ya… Bodohnya aku…'_

"Pertanyaan ketiga… Apa yang terjadi dengan… uuum… tubuhmu…?", kata Souji dengan sedikit merendahkan intonasi suaranya di perkataan terakhirnya, di mana jari telunjuknya menunjuk bagian *ehem* dada yang sudah lebih 'berisi'.

Izanami pun tersenyum bangga, "Ah! Akhirnya! Pertanyaan yang paling kutunggu-tunggu! Selama 6 bulan menghilang, aku mencoba membenarkan tubuhku ini! Makanya minum Apeton Breast Gain!", katanya bangga sambil megang-mengang dadanya yang udah nggak tepos. Tentu saja Souji langsung muntah-muntah saking jijiknya. Dia udah melongo aja waktu Izanami beberin semua rahasia sehat dan awet muda miliknya."Malahan sewaktu di kereta tadi, ada 2 orang cowok yang menggodaku, loh! Aku sudah bilang kalau terus mengangguku, maka akan kubunuh, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan, malah terus tertawa! Ya, sudah, deh!", lanjutnya bangga. Souji sweatdropped, dalam hati mikir, _'Nih orang pe-de banget, yaq?'_, terus langsung bertanya balik kepada cewek yang entah dibilang edan, sedeng, dan lain-lain.

"Lalu… Apa yang kaulakukan pada mereka…?", tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Kuubah mereka menjadi shadow", jawabnya simpel. Souji makin speechless. Raut mukanya udah nggak terbaca lagi. Izanami malah bersiul-siul sendiri. Dan terjadilah keheningan sesaat di sana yang ditemani siulan Izanami.

…

'_Gue lupa… Dia salah satu reverse trap yang gue temui di Inaba selain Naoto ya… Dia jauh lebih 'berbahaya' daripada Naoto juga lagi… Mampus gue…'_, pikirnya dalam hati sambil menabok dahinya.

"Jadi…? Apa. Tujuanmu. Ke. Sini. Jelaskan. Dengan. Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Berisi. Nggak. Pake. Lama. Cepetan. Sekarang", kata Souji bertele-tele, diikuti dengan Izanami yang memeluk Souji yang sedang duduk ala Yukiko dan kembali mencium pipinya.

"Kencan. Denganmu"

Souji pun mati lagi.

"Ah! Kamu mati mulu! Sudahlah! Cepat temani aku berkeliling Tokyo sekarang, ok?", kata Izanami sambil menyeret Souji keluar ruang tamu.

"Hah? O-oi! Ngapain kamu? Aku kan belum bilang mau, kan? Jangan nyeret seenaknya dong!", kata Souji yang diseret keluar rumahnya. Ibu Souji yang ngeliat langsung speechless, dengan muka melongo. Izanami yang sudah sigap langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah ibu Souji.

"Tante! Kami kencan dulu, ya!", katanya sok deket, diikuti dengan ibu Souji yang tiba-tiba langsung tersenyum.

"Oh, ya! Tolong jaga Souji-chan, ya! Dan kembalilah sebelum makan malam! Dah-dah, Souji-chan! 'Met berbahagia!", katanya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Izanami dan Souji yang sudah berada di luar rumahnya. Souji cuman bisa pasrah diseret oleh cewek berambut silver ini.

* * *

**-Shibuya-**

"Wah, langit putih, awan biru! Bulan yang bersinar terang! Apa yang bisa lebih baik dari hari ini?", kata Izanami sambil menerawang jauh ke atas langit. Souji pun sweatdropped.

"Yang benar awan putih, langit biru dan matahari bersinar terang tau…"

"Ah, siapa yang peduli dengan hal yang nggak penting kaya' gitu! Hm? Wah! Ada TV yang gede banget di pertengahan kota! Mungkin bisa jadi tempat buat memasukkan orang-orang ke Midnight Channel! Hahahahaha!", tawa Izanami yang sedikit 'ndeso' begitu melihat Shibuya. Souji kembali menabok kepalanya, _'Plis, gue tau loe cuman pernah tinggal di Inaba, tapi jangan ndeso kaya' gitu dong?'_

Souji cuman bisa memegang kepalanya dengan muka lemas. Lalu ada orang yang mendekatinya dan bertanya, "Temennya, ya, mas?", sambil menunjuk Izanami dengan jari telunjuknya. Souji langsung membalas, "Bukan, bukan!", sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Selagi Izanami melihat-lihat kerumunan orang banyak, tiba-tiba handphone milik Souji berbunyi. Langsung saja dia mengambil handphone tersebut lalu menjawabnya.

"Halo?"

"_KYAAAAAA! SENPAAAAAAAI!"_

Souji langsung budeg denger suaranya Rise. Izanami langsung sadar yang menelpon Souji itu Rise saking kencengnya mantan idola itu berteriak.

"Rise! Shut the hell up, will you? Mau buat gue budeg apa?", teriak Souji, saking bad-moodnya, dia udah nggak jaga imej pendiemnya.

"_Ahahaha, maaf, senpai! Risette terlalu senang sampai-sampai Risette berteriak seperti itu!",_ jawab Rise.

"Ya… Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu…"

"_Oh, ya, senpai! Kita semua lagi ada di Junes, loh! Seperti biasa, Hanamura-senpai mentraktir kita steak lagi! Soalnya kemaren senpai merusakkan kaset milik Chie-senpai lagi, sih… Hehehehe!", _tawa Rise kecil, diikuti dengan Yosuke yang, secara tiba-tiba, langsung menjawab telepon itu.

"_Arrrgggh! Nggak, kok, nggak! Si Rise-chan bohong! Aku nggak ngerusakin kaset milik siapapun, kok!"_

"_Ya, kamu nggak ngerusakin punya orang lain, tapi kamu merusakkan punyaku!"_, teriak Chie yang terdengar dari arah telepon.

'JDAAAAAK!'

"_Arrrrggggh! Pu-punyaku! Ta-tampaknya, kau juga merusaknya, Chi-Chie…"_

"_Aku nggak peduli! Ini salahmu, kan?"_

'GYAAAAA! GYAAAA! GYAAAA!'

"_Ah, senpai, biarkan saja mereka…"_, kata Rise. "Ya… Aku juga sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu…", balas Souji yang semakin sweatdropped.

Selagi Souji dan Rise berbicara di telepon, Izanami langsung menyabet handphone milik Souji, "Wa-wakh, I-izanami! Apa yang kau lakukan?", teriak Souji, Izanami membalas, "Aku pinjam sebentar"

"_Hm? Eh, senpai? A-ada apa? Kok, ada suara cewek di sana?"_, tanya Rise sedikit kaget dengan suara Izanami.

Izanami pun menjawab pertanyaan Rise tersebut, "Kami sedang kencan di sini, 'Risette', jadilah anak baik dan diam saja, ya. Orang dewasa sedang berkencan di sini", katanya sambil menekankan suara pada kata Risette dengan maksud mengejek. Setelah selesai, dia cepat-cepat menekan tombol 'End Call' dan langsung mematikan handphone milik Souji. Izanami tersenyum puas, Souji cuman bisa melongo, dan Rise…

* * *

**-Inaba-**

**-Junes-**

"Hm? Rise-san? Tumben sekali kau menghentikan pembicaraan dengan senpai secepat ini?", tanya Naoto sambil meminum kopi yang dipesan olehnya.

"Ya, aneh, nee…", kata Teddie sambil kembali memotong steak miliknya yang sudah nambah 5 piring tadi. Tentu saja semuanya tagihannya di masukkan ke account milik Yosuke tanpa sepengetahuan orang yang bersangkutan.

"Memangnya ada apa, Kujikawa?", tanya Kanji yang sedang asyik menjahit sebuah syal**.**

"Senpai…"

"Senpai…?", lanjut Yosuke.

"SENPAI SEDANG KENCAN DENGAN CEWEK LAIIIIIN! APA-APAAAN ITU! DAN DARI MANA DIA TAU NAMAKU! BRENGSEEEEEK! SENPAI! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KARENA SUDAH MENINGGALKANKU!", teriak Rise yang suaranya menggelegar seantero Inaba. Sampai-sampai semua orang di Junes pada nutupin kupingnya. Tentu saja yang lain cuman bisa bersweatdropped ria, sedangkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di Junes pada natap Rise dengan pandangan tajam.

"Wow, Souji punya cewek lagi? Sebenarnya dia mau punya harem sampai berapa, sih?", tanya Yosuke sedikit sweatdropped sambil menyeruput jus yang dibelinya tadi.

* * *

**-Back to Tokyo-**

"IZAAANAAAAAMIIIIIII!", teriak Souji nggak kalah kencangnya.

"Apa?", tanya Izanami sok innocent sambil menyeruput kopi yang dibelinya di Star Book tadi.

"Kenapa kau seenaknya mutusin teleponnya, sih? Terus balikkin handphone gue!", teriak Souji dengan ala meminta-minta sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Tampaknya handphone itu langsung disita oleh Izanami…

"Cish… Karena dia sudah menganggu kencan kita tau… Dan juga, traktir aku layaknya kau mentraktir haremmu yang lainlah! Gaya ngomongmu itu sudah bagaikan berbicara dengan anak cowok seumuranmu tau…", katanya sedikit kesal.

Souji menghela napasnya, lalu berkata, "Kalau begitu, siapa juga yang DULU menyamar menjadi cowok dan bermain di belakang layar…? Bodoh… Dasar banci…", langung saja urat-urat amarah muncul di kepala Izanami. Dia menghancurkan botol minuman plastik yang dipegangnya dan tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada tepat di muka Souji sambil memegang kerah bajunya.

"Begitu…? Hah? Tadi loe bilang APA?", teriak Izanami sambil memegang kerah baju Souji dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Wuaaaakkh! Gi-gila! Turunin gue! Gue nggak ngomong apa-apa tadi! Beneran! Ok, ok? Peace, peace! Gue bakal traktir loe eskrim, deh! Bener!", kata Souji terbata-bata sambil mengeluarkan peace ala Shadow-malaikat-cacat-nggak-jelas-pake-rok-pula punya sang messiah complex Namatame. Izanami pun menurunkan Souji dan berjalan dengan kesal.

Di dalam hati, Souji cuman bisa ngomong, _'Anjrit, bau banget, nih orang sikat gigi nggak, sih?'  
_

-**Di sebuah taman terdekat-**

Souji duduk bangku di taman itu sambil memegang 2 buah es krim, satu rasa cinnamon dan satu lagi rasa vanilla. Di sana, dia udah kaya babunya Izanami. Kalau Izanami mau makan es krimnya yang rasa vanilla, Souji malah disuruh nyuapin. Kalau nggak, Souji cuman bisa speechless sambil sweatdropped ketika melihat Izanami yang agak ndeso sedang yang dengan senangnya mengejar sebuah balon berwarna putih.

"Ya ampun! Kok buletan putihnya bisa terbang, sih? Ajaib banget! Souji! Ganteng banget, Sou-chan!"

_Anak ndeso, _pikir Souji dengan muka jijik.

"Mwahahahaha! Aku benar-benar bersenang-senang di sini! Untung aku datang ke Tokyo!", kata Izanami sambil kembali duduk di bangku yang diduduki Souji dan tiba-tiba saja langsung menyambar es krim cinnamon yang dipegang oleh Souji. Souji langsung _sweatdroppe_d.

"Oi, oi, Izanami… Itu es krim punya gue… Punyamu yang ini…", katanya sambil noel-noel lengan Izanami yang putih halus pake krim purbasari itu.

"Bodo", balasnya singkat sambil menjilat es krim tersebut. Souji langsung megang kepalanya layaknya Adachi sama Takaya sakit kepala saking stressnya. Gimana nggak stress? Kalau ternyata ada mantan penjual gas dan seorang dewi ternyata sikapnya kaya' gini?

"Oh, ya, Sou-chan, kamu mau makan bubur buatanku?", tanya Izanami dengan muka senang sambil memberikan sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur yang masih panas.

Souji menggeleng simpel dan berkata, "Tidak"

Izanami langsung ngeluarin Death Glare level 13 miliknya, yang membuat Souji ketakutan setengah mati.

"I-iya, iya! Gue makan! Gue makan!", kata Souji terbata-bata sambil membuka tutup mangkok tersebut. Dan di atas bubur tersebut ada sebuah tulisan yang dibuat menggunakan sambel, tulisannya

WITH LOVE,

IZANAMI

Souji langsung ngeluarin busa-busa putih dari mulutnya kaya' orang kena kejang-kejang. "Dimakan, ya…?", kata Izanami sambil memberikan muka penuh harap.

"…Nggak…"

"Makan, ya…?", kata Izanami sambil mengelus pipi cowok berambut abu-abu itu yang bikin merinding setengah mati. "Nggak!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara 2 orang cowok dari bangku sebelah yang tamaknya juga membawa bekal milik mereka sambil menyuap satu sama lain.

"Mina sayang… Makan, ya… Aku udah buatnya dengan penuh cinta, loh…", kata seorang cowok berambut hitam yang mengenakan syal berwarna kuning sambil mengarahkan sendok berisi nasi dan daging di dalamnya ke mulut cowok yang satunya.

"Tentu saja, sayang… Kalo makanan buatanmu, pasti akan kumakan semua, deh…", balas cowok satunya lagi yang berambut biru dengan tampak sedikit emo-emo gitu, deh. Souji makin tambah merinding ngeliat mereka berdua.

'_ASTAGANAGA! Yaoi! Gay! Shonen-ai! Pedophile! Kanji! Sejak kapan loe tularin virus gay milikmu ke Tokyo?'_

"Tuh liat… Mereka aja mau suap-suapan begitu… Aku suapin, deh…", kata Izanami sambil mengarahkan sendok itu ke mulut Souji. Souji tak bisa mengelak, dan akhirnya bubur aneh bin ajaib itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Souji mencoba untuk mengunyah secara pelan-pelan, dan yang dia rasakan adalah…

Asin, pedas, manis, bau jengkol plus pete, asam, basa, keras, dan lain-lain

Kau merasa kau akan muntah dan meninggal sekarang.

'BRRRUUUUUUUT!'

Alhasil, bubur itu langsung dimuntahkannya ke muka Izanami dan Souji langsung pingsan seketika.

* * *

Souji tampak sedang duduk di sebuah padang bunga indah berwarna-warni sendirian. Tak ada siapapun di sana. Pemandangan yang sangat mirip dengan Midnight Channel sekarang. Sebuah danau terbentang dihadapannya, berkilauan ketika permukaannya membalikkan sinar matahari yang ada di atasnya. Sebuah ayunan gantung yang diikat di atas pohon berada di sebelahnya. Dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang bersandar di bawah pohon tersebut.

'_Ini… Dimana…? Midnight Channel…? Apa gue udah mati gara-gara makan bubur beracun itu?'_

Muka malasnya menerawang jauh ke atas langit yang bersinar biru. Berpikir tidak apa-apa jika beristirahat di sini untuk sementara waktu.

Tiba-tiba saja langit menjadi gelap, awan hitam pertanda buruk menyelubungi tempat itu. Tentu saja Souji langsung sigap dan berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Semua bunga yang ada di sana tiba-tiba menjadi layu. Angin kencang menghalau tubuhnya di dunia aneh itu.

'_Hah? Ke-kenapa, nih?'_

Tiba-tiba saja, permukaan danau yang tadinya tenang itu menjadi sebuah ombak yang terhalau karena sebuah tangan raksasa yang berbentuk tulang yang muncul dari bawah danau. Yang muncul adalah… Tubuh terakhir milik Izanami, tentu saja Souji langsung bergidik ketakutan. Tetapi, tiba-tiba ketakutannya berhenti ketika dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda, di bagian kepala, tampak warna pink magenta yang mencuat di sana. Souji langsung sweatdropped, begitu dia menyardari bahwa, warna pink itu berasal dari rambut yang dikuncir dua! Dan mukanya tak lain adalah… sang idola kita saat ini, Risette.

"Ri-rise…?", tanya Souji bingung.

"Senpai… Senpai berani-beraninya kencan dengan cewek lain… Senpai akan kubunuh!", kata Risenami. Sambil menyiapkan tangan-tangan barunya yang lebih lentik.

'_Oh, tidak. Benar, kan. Ini benar-benar hari terburuk dalam hidupku'_

Selagi Souji sedang sweatdropped, tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul sebuah tiang dan muncullah shadow berpakaian ketat dan berwarna-warni dari bawah tanah. Souji pun langsung berputar, dan kembali sweatdropped begitu melihat, rambutnya menjadi keriting dan berwarna putih. Mukanya bukan lagi satelit aneh yang menjuntai dengan indahnya, melainkan muka Izanami**.**

"Kau… Berani-beraninya menyemburkan bubur ke mukaku… Takkan kumaafkan!", teriaknya sambil menyiapkan goyangan dangdut milik Inoel Daratista miliknya**.**

Souji langsung sweatdropped begitu kedua monster jadi-jadian itu mendekatinya, dia langsung berteriak, "Gyaaaaaaa! Tidak, tidaaaaaak! Mamiiiih! Helep miiiiih!"

* * *

-**Junes Branch at Tokyo-**

"Gyaaaaa! Tidak, tidaaak! Nggaaaaak! Nggaaaaak! Aaaarrgggh! U-uwwaaaaah…!", teriak Souji kaget begitu dahinya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin.

"Hah…? Di mana ini…?", tanya Souji sambil bangun dari sebuah bangku dan kembali menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tiba-tiba dia menyadari bahwa di depannya sudah duduk seorang perempuan berambut putih yang memegang sebuah lap basah. Rambut putihnya yang tergerai bergoyang ketika dihembus angin, mata merahnya tampak berkaca-kaca, tapi mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, marah maupun sedih.

"I-Izanami…? I-ini di mana…?", tanya Souji.

"Ini di dalam Junes. Kau langsung pingsan begitu memakan bubur buatanku", kata Izanami sambil mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Heh…? Eh-eh, ma-maaf…", kata Souji lesu dengan nada sedikit bersalah. Izanami pun sedikit kaget, tetapi dia malah tertawa.

"Hmhmhmhm, kenapa malah kau yang meminta maaf…?", tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. Souji sedikit kaget, lalu membalas, "E-eh, itu, ka-karena a-aku sudah me-memuntahkan buburmu…"

Izanami bangun dari tempat duduknya. Dia memandang langit-langit dan tertawa, "Ahahaha… Apakah itu kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada musuh bebuyutanmu…?", tanyanya singkat. Souji kaget. Dia merasa kehilangan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Bibirnya tak bisa bergerak, tampak terkunci hanya karena satu buah pertanyaan semudah itu. Izanami pun menyadari kegugupan yang dialami oleh cowok berambut abu-abu itu dan berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, tak usah dijawab. Aku tau itu memang sulit dan aku juga seenaknya datang ke sini", balasnya sambil kembali duduk di samping Souji.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat di antara dua orang itu, sampai akhirnya Izanami kembali memulai pembicaraan, "Kau tau? Sebenarnya tujuanku datang ke sini untuk memanfaatkanmu, dan kupikir dengan begitu aku bisa membunuhmu dan mengisi dunia ini dengan kabut", jawabnya jujur. Souji tak merasa kaget, ya, tentu saja, dia adalah musuhnya dulu, tak aneh kalau punya pikiran seperti itu. Tapi dia tak merasa marah, atau benci kepada perempuan yang duduk di depannya ini. Dia hanya kembali memandang Izanami yang duduk di depannya. Mata merah perempuan itu menerawang jauh ke lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang di sana. Izanami menyandarkan pipinya ke telapak tangannya, menemani kulit putih pucat yang mewarnai cowok berambut abu-abu itu sedikit memerah. Souji kemudian bertanya, "Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau lanjutkan?"

Izanami terdiam, kemudian dia berkata, "Sedikit demi sedikit, aku menyukai dunia ini, dunia aneh ini, yang dipenuhi oleh dosa. Di sini, walaupun bergelimangan kebohongan, manusia terus mencari kenyataan, seperti apa yang kau bilang dulu", katanya singkat sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sudahlah, aku menganggumu, kan? Aku akan pulang sekarang, aku akan mengembalikan orang yang kuubah menjadi shadow ke sedia kala", katanya sambil berjalan menjauhi Souji yang duduk di bangku.

Tiba-tiba saja, Souji langsung berdiri dari tempatnya, dia langsung berkata, "Izanami!", sambil meraih tangan kecil berkulit putih pucat itu.

'_Izanami!'_

Izanami yang kaget segera membalikan badannya ke arah Souji yang sedang memegang tangannya. Tangan yang hangat yang sedang memegangnya. Di dalam pikirannya terbesit suatu kenangan yang sudah lama sekali. Yang sudah lama sekali dia buang karena dia sudah pergi meninggalkan dia. Karena kebenciannya terhadapnya. Karena dendamnya kepadanya karena sudah meninggalkannya. Tapi saat Souji memanggilnya, entah kenapa pikirannya kembali dipenuhi olehnya. Seluruh waktu bersama dia kembali muncul di dalam pikirannya, mengalahkan dendam yang berumur beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Tapi tentu saja dia tak menjadi salah tingkah. Tetap mempertahankan sikap keangkuhannya, dia bertanya, "A-ada apa?"

Souji terdiam, entah kenapa mukanya memerah. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi.

'_A-apa yang terjadi…? Begitu dia pergi, aku langsung reflek memegang tangannya…'_

Dengan mengesampingkan hal itu, dia mengeratkan genggamannya dan berkata, "I-ikut aku sebentar. Sebelum kau pergi, ma-mau, kan?", tanya Souji terbata-bata dengan muka merah. Izanami pun langsung merespon dengan memberikan anggukan gugup berkali-kali. Mukanya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tapi dia merasakan perasaan hangat dari dalam hatinya.

* * *

**-In front of an Antique Shop-**

Izanami disuruh menunggu oleh Souji di depan toko barang antik itu. Dia menunggu di sana beberapa menit sambil bermain-main dengan rambutnya. Beberapa cowok yang melewati toko tersebut malah ada yang mengajak untuk ikut dengannya. Tapi tentu saja Izanami menolaknya. Lagipula, kalau cowok itu memaksa, dia bisa langsung membunuh atau mengubahnya menjadi shadow, kan?

"Maaf, lama menunggu!", kata Souji sambil berjalan keluar dari toko sambil membawa sebuah kotak perak di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak baik membuat wanita menunggu lama tau! Apa yang kau lakukan, sih!", kata Izanami marah.

"Hah, maaf, aku bernegoisasi sebentar dengan pemilik toko itu… Barangnya mahal banget…", kata Souji sambil menghela napas.

"Ikh, beli barang aja susah banget! Memangnya apa yang kau beli, sih?", tanyanya kesal.

"Ini", balas Souji sambil menunjukkan kotak berwarna perak itu dan membuka tutupnya. Izanami langsung kaget, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Dia melihat benda di dalam kotak itu baik-baik, dan memegangnya sebentar. Yang ada di dalam kotak itu adalah, sebuah sisir. Sisir berwarna perak yang berhiaskan tiga buah berlian kecil, dan memiliki beberapa ukiran yang terpampang di sisir yang didesain untuk menyanggul sebuah rambut perempuan.

"Aah… Ternyata benar, ya? Replika sisir milik Izanami, cuman ada 100 di dunia. Harganya satu juta yen lebih… Ukh… Untung saja shadow di Midnight Channel pada kaya kaya semua…", kata Souji sambil menghela napas.

Izanami masih tetap melihat sisir itu, tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Souji kemudian berkata dengan senyuman di wajahnya, "Ini untukmu", sambil menyerahkan kotak berwarna perak itu ke tangan Izanami, dan kemudian menutup kotak tersebut.

Izanami tetap terdiam. Dia memegang kotak tersebut dengan erat, lalu menengadah ke atas, dan dia pun bertemu pandang dengan mata berwarna abu-abu itu. Spontan saja Souji sedikit kaget.

Izanami, sedikit menggerakan bibirnya, tampak ingin membicarakan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya dia berkata, "Kenapa…? Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku…? A-aku, musuhmu, kan…? Dan kau tau aku punya dendam denganmu…", katanya sambil memalingkan muka.

Souji menghela napasnya, lalu mengucek-ngucek rambut keriting tersebut yang semakin keriting ketika diusapnya, spontan saja Izanami langsung marah, "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Secara teknis aku jauh lebih tua darimu tau! Hormat kepada yang lebih tua, dong!", katanya sambil menghalau tangannya.

Souji pun tersenyum simpul, "Itu kukembalikkan padamu. Dari cerita yang kudengar, Izanagi mengambil sisirmu, kan? Sebenarnya aku tak punya kewajiban untuk mengembalikannya, sih… Uuum… Eh, me-memang bukan yang aslinya, sih… Tapi…", balasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk pembicaraan ini.

Izanami terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca, dan tiba-tiba dia langsung memeluk Souji dengan tetap memegang kotak perak berisi sisir tersebut. Spontan saja Souji langsung deg-degan. "Ke-ke-kenapa? A-ada apa?", tanya Souji terbata-bata plus gugup. Tentu saja, lah. Tiba-tiba aja seorang perempuan (plus musuh bebuyutannya**) **memeluknya.

"…sih…"

"Eh?"

"Terimakasih… Kupikir kau membenciku, Izanagi…"

Souji terdiam begitu Izanami memanggilnya dengan nama Izanagi. Walaupun Izanagi adalah persona miliknya, sisi lain darinya, itu adalah sisi lain yang diberikan oleh Izanami, bukan dirinya sendiri yang sesungguhnya.

"…Aku bukan Izanagi…"

Izanami kemudian berhenti memeluknya, dan kembali mendongak ke atas. Dia kemudian memegang pipi Souji yang membuat cowok berambut abu-abu itu deg-degan setengah mati. "Souji, kalau kau berpikir begitu, kenapa aku memberimu ini, sedangkan kau orang yang datang paling terakhir di antara kalian bertiga?". Souji tak menjawab, dia terlalu malu untuk berbicara ketika pipinya disentuh oleh seorang perempuan.

"Karena kau memang memiliki sisi lain dirinya. Pandangan mata yang sama ketika menatapku, sentuhan tangan yang sama ketika memegangku, dan suara yang sama ketika memanggilku"

Souji memalingkan mukanya, semakin tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. "…Su-sudah kubilang, aku bukan dia…"

Izanami tersenyum, "Ya, kau memang bukan dia, dan kenyataan bahwa aku masih memiliki dendam dengannya takkan berubah. Kau adalah kau, Souji", katanya sambil menurunkan tangannya.

Souji balas tersenyum, dia merasa lega entah kenapa. Mungkin karena dia masih dikatakan masih dirinya, atau, melihat senyum tulus dari musuhnya di depannya ini.

Izanami masih menatap Souji dengan kedua mata merah miliknya, dia menggerakkan bibirnya, tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatau. Souji yang menyadarinya pun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Izanami sedikit kaget begitu Souji bertanya. Tampak seperti dia benar-benar mengetahui isi hatinya, dia lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Cium aku"

"Hah…?"

"Cium aku"

"Eeeng… A-apa?"

"Cium. Aku…"

"WTF?"

'BUAAAAAAAK!'

Satu kepalan tangan mendarat di muka milik Souji dengan mulus, menyisakan sebuah tato berwarna merah bergambar kepalan tangan di mukanya. Dia langsung terjatuh dan terguling-guling di tanah, membuat orang yang berlalu lalang di sana sweatdropped melihatnya. Cepat-cepat dia kembali bangun lagi dan berteriak, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tau!", sambil memegangi hidungnya.

"Aku cuman ngomong 'cium aku' dan itu balasanmu? Dasar bodoh! Aku terlalu berharap kepadamu!", katanya marah sambil membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

"Wakh! Tu-tunggu!", sela Souji sambil kembalil memegang tangannya. "Di sini terlalu ramai bodoh! Walaupun tempatnya sepi karena ini termasuk di lorong perumahan, kan, masih ada orang yang lewat! Memangnya nggak malu apa?", bisik Souji dengan intonasi kuat ke arah Izanami.

Izanami pun berkacak pinggang, "Kalau begitu kenapa kau PERNAH melakukannya tepat di samping jalan raya di Inaba dulu?". Souji langsung menunduk kalah karena Izanami tau rahasianya.

'_Yah, aku memang pernah dicium TEPAT di samping jalan raya, sih… Tapi… Itu, kan, karena aku disuruh tutup mata… Mana gue tau… Jangan jadikan itu senjata dong… Bentar, kok, dia bisa tau, sih? Ja-jangan-jangan dia ngeliat lagi?'_

"Bagaimana? Sou-chan? Tutup matamu kalau begitu", perintah Izanami.

Souji hanya menghela napas dan mengeluarkan hembusan napas panjang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum kemudian dia menutup kedua matanya. Di dalam hati, Souji berpikir.

'_Bentar, kenapa gue mau-maunya nutup mata buat musuh gue? Mending kalau beneran CUMA dicium, walaupun sebenernya nggak rela, sih. Tapi kalau misalkan tiba-tiba gue dilempar ke TV gimana? Akkkh! Dasar Souji bodoh!'_

"Tunggu! Izana…"

Ucapannya dihentikan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah kulit hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya, bahwa Izanami benar-benar menciumnya. Hembusan napas yang terasa seperti angin musim semi masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Rambut keriting berwarna putih yang terasa menggelitik ketika menyentuh kulitnya, dan bulu mata lentik yang dilihatnya dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna abu-abu secara tak sengaja. Tangan kecil yang memegang tangan kirinya, terasa sangat dingin, bagaikan salju yang menyelimuti dunia dengan warna putihnya yang tanpa noda. Sebuah peristiwa yang sama, sama dengan apa yang dialaminya dengan Margareth. Aneh, perasaan yang sama ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Margareth, tetapi sebuah gejolak perasaan lain mencuat bersamaan dengan rasa itu. Izanami kemudian melepaskan tangannya dan menjauhkan mukanya dari Souji setelah beberapa detik peristiwa itu.

Dia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, loh…". Souji cuman bisa memegang bibirnya. Mukanya benar-benar merah, semerah tomat, masih tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Izanami tertawa kecil begitu melihat ekspresinya. "Hmhmhmhm, terimakasih, ya, Souji…", balasnya halus dan memberikan sebuah senyuman terindah di dunia yang pernah Souji lihat.

Sebelum Souji sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, tubuh perempuan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi jutaan kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda. Sebuah peristiwa yang takkan bisa kau saksikan setiap hari di sekolahmu. Sebelum akhirnya kumpulan kelopak bunga itu menghilang ditelan oleh angin yang berhembus tiada akhir di dunia ini.

Souji melihat ke arah langit di mana rimbunan kelopak bunga itu menghilang. Setelah itu dia melihat ke bawah, dan menemukan sedikit kelopak bunga yang tak terbawa dan mengambil salah satunya. Dia tersenyum simpul, dan kembali membiarkan kelopak berwarna merah muda yang diambilnya itu terbang dan melihatnya sampai menghilang.

Souji kemudian menghela napasnya dan berbalik pulang. "Yah… Tampaknya bibirku sudah dicuri dua kali, ya…?", katanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Dan sekarang aku harus mencari alasan yang tepat kepada Rise…", katanya sambil menghela napas lagi sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan yang tak berujung.

**-****Fin-  
**

**-The next day-**

"Souji-chan! Aku datang lagi, loh!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Revamped. **Ngapusin beberapa bold menganggu, dan mengganti beberapa kalimat yang ada di sini.


End file.
